Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2019
19:24-21 ~ Venera651 has left the chat ~ 19:24-26 ~ Venera651 has joined the chat ~ 19:24-35 At least the text is still readable 19:25-35 well 19:27-25 s I wasn't sure if PvZ Wiki discord likes me there but at least i'm allowed there in the lawn /s 19:32-43 ~ ThisUserLikesOreo has joined the chat ~ 19:33-48 ~ ThisUserLikesOreo has joined the chat ~ 19:35-08 ~ ThisUserLikesOreo has joined the chat ~ 19:36-01 ~ ThisUserLikesOreo has joined the chat ~ 19:37-00 ~ Venera651 has left the chat ~ 19:37-14 ~ ThisUserLikesOreo has joined the chat ~ 19:37-59 ~ ThisUserLikesOreo has joined the chat ~ 19:38-02 ~ DamonJD has joined the chat ~ 19:38-13 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:38-43 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:38-44 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:39-04 Morning 19:39-50 I was having trouble sleeping 19:41-13 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:41-15 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:41-50 ~ Copper45 has joined the chat ~ 19:42-28 Greetings, Copper45 19:42-30 ~ Copper45 has left the chat ~ 19:43-13 ~ Crazydynamite has joined the chat ~ 19:43-17 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:43-20 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:43-23 g'day 19:43-54 supback 19:44-10 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:44-12 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:44-34 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:44-37 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:44-40 alright. i'll be going then 19:45-10 ~ TheSuperKoopaBros11 has left the chat ~ 19:45-19 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:45-21 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:45-59 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:46-07 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:47-15 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:47-18 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:48-09 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:48-10 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:48-23 Goodbye 19:48-28 squirrel 19:49-23 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:49-26 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:49-30 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:49-32 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:50-17 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:50-21 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:50-58 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:51-02 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:51-44 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:51-46 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 19:53-58 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 19:59-24 ~ Iliketrains455 has joined the chat ~ 19:59-33 beep boop bop beep bop 20:00-29 ~ TheNileGuacadile has joined the chat ~ 20:00-47 Uh. Hello. 20:01-19 Actually, nobody here probably knows me. 20:02-09 o/ 20:02-17 ? 20:02-38 just saying hello 20:02-53 Hello. 20:03-49 I can't say I really understand the functionality of a live chat. 20:04-31 You (as far as I know) can't add templates or pictures or anything like that. 20:04-50 The only real use I can see is the private chat stuff. 20:05-44 Plus almost no two users are on the chat at the same time. 20:05-46 did we find out who revived this 20:05-49 and why 20:05-56 Jacksfilms 20:06-06 Because he doesn't like the discord server 20:06-52 Yeah. I'm going. Good day to you all. 20:07-24 ~ TheNileGuacadile has left the chat ~ 20:19-16 a 20:19-17 ~ Crazydynamite has left the chat ~ 20:22-08 loser 20:43-56 ~ TheNileGuacadile has joined the chat ~ 20:44-06 ~ TheNileGuacadile has left the chat ~ 20:47-23 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 20:47-54 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 20:47-54 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 20:48-11 And I'm back once more 20:48-41 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 20:48-43 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 20:49-01 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 20:49-03 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 20:50-16 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 20:51-19 weird i dont see him anywhere 21:00-27 ~ Iliketrains455 has left the chat ~ 21:13-04 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 21:13-38 I'm literally here! 21:14-14 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 21:14-21 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 21:15-42 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 21:15-45 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 21:16-40 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 21:17-21 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 21:19-39 ~ ThisUserLikesOreo has left the chat ~ 21:23-22 ~ TheSuperKoopaBros11 has joined the chat ~ 21:23-44 Ok what's going on while I was busy doing on BFDI Wiki 21:30-09 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 21:30-20 ~ 7 GRAND UMP has joined the chat ~ 21:30-40 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 21:30-41 ~ Tile Denial has joined the chat ~ 21:30-48 BFDI Wiki? 21:30-55 Whats that? 21:31-42 ~ Tile Denial has left the chat ~ 21:31-51 a weird wiki but i only can access it i think 21:33-59 <7 GRAND UMP> (ail-mint) 21:34-02 <7 GRAND UMP> best mint 21:34-24 Sure... 21:35-19 <7 GRAND UMP> 21:35-22 <7 GRAND UMP> testing 21:35-30 <7 GRAND UMP> does anyone see an image 21:35-54 nope 21:36-01 <7 GRAND UMP> test 2 21:36-04 <7 GRAND UMP> fuck 21:36-25 I can't do images in Wiki chat either :/ 21:39-27 img="vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/plantsvszombies/images/3/35/Pumpkin1.png" 21:39-27 test 21:39-31 rip 21:40-03 so, this means... The Lawn can be better than Battle for Dream Island Wiki chat in some way?? 21:42-57 also, holy shit... 21:51-20 ~ 7 GRAND UMP has joined the chat ~ 21:52-57 ~ TheSuperKoopaBros11 has left the chat ~ 21:57-11 ~ The Maverick Hunter has joined the chat ~ 21:59-56 ~ Nixaurum has joined the chat ~ 22:00-25 . 22:04-04 ~ DamonJD has left the chat ~ 22:04-05 ~ DamonJD has joined the chat ~ 22:06-22 ~ DamonJD has joined the chat ~ 2019 02 16